Dark Man
Dark Man, also known as Mr. Dark is one of the Great Powers. He is the embodiment of all that is malign and corrupt in existence. History Mister Dark was imprisoned by the Boxing League, a division of Warlocks specialized in capturing and containing the most dangerous of magical threats, during the expansion of the empire, he was contained within a stone box which drained his power and transmitted it to be used by the Adversary. He was freed when two looters mistakenly released him and he proceeded to drain them of life. Mister Dark reacquired his stolen power including a portion that powered the Witching Cloak, destroyed the enchantments that held the Fabletown buildings together and set off to Fabletown to seek revenge. Upon arrival, he captured and then killed Kay, as well as a few hundred New York residents for the construction of his new palace. Mr. Dark being a great power proved himself to be an even more dangerous adversary to the Fables. Before his arrival to the Mundy World, he broke the spell that held Fabletown together, thus unbinding the magic that held the Woodlands building and Bullfinch street together. This causes the Fables to retreat to the Farm. His dark influence and his spell of unbinding on the witching cloak caused the death of Boy Blue, as a thread of it was stuck inside his arm, and the spell destroyed the cloak. Once he arrived in the ruins of Fabletown, he began his search for the Fables and slowly built his castle among the ruins. Although ruthless and fearsome, he proved himself capable of sympathy when he agreed to grant Nurse Spratt her three wishes and take her home to live in his castle after having abandoned the other Fables. After only barely defeating Frau Totenkinder, Mr. Dark regained power before he was attacked by the North Wind. North sealed both Mr Dark and himself into his casket of primordial winds, killing them both in order to both protect the Fables and prevent himself from fulfilling his oath to kill all zephyrs, including his grandson. Characteristics Mr. Dark is a mysterious and extremely powerful entity with chalk white skin and black hair. Mister Dark's primary source of power is the fear of those who surround him. The more that fear him, the greater his power becomes; if he is surrounded by those who possess little fear, he becomes weaker. 'Powers and Abilties' *Mr. Dark can turn living beings into "witherlings" — decayed minions that do his bidding until they've been exhausted. He does so by consuming the teeth of humans and, by spitting them up one at a time, summoning the spirit of the owner of said tooth to serve him. He can do this once per tooth, so he can generally do this a maximum of thirty two times (less if the person in question had poor oral hygiene). *He could induce rapid decay in those near him. *Mr. Dark can change his shape. *He was able to walk through solid walls. *Mr. Dark could also rapidly speed up Nurse Spratt's weight loss. *Ozma stated that one of Mr.Dark's major abilities was his power to easily slip past or undue the most powerful defensive charms,enchantments and spells of even the most powerful magic users by using his opponents fear to remove or slip past them and empower his own abilities,ergo if his opponent feels a large amount of fear towards him,the easier it is for him to remove their defenses, if his opponents feels little fear against him the harder it is for him to remove their defenses in vice versa. Weaknesses *'Vault of Primal Darkness:'Like the other Great Powers,Mister Dark also possess a personal artifact that he can use to commit suicide once he grows tired with his existence,with it being one of the only few things that can permanently kill him. *'Personal Artifacts of the Other Great Powers:' As he was killed by being entombed inside North Winds Casket of Primordial Winds,its likely that the other personal artifacts of his fellow Great Powers can also permanently kill him. *'Gold:' Mr Dark has also been noted to have a severe allergic reaction to Gold that can severely weaken him,as seen when Frau Totenkinder managed to imprison him inside a statue of Gold he was still considerably weakened even after his escape. Source While Dark Man's name does not come from any specific story, it is clear that his presence carries out in various panels of literature, folklore and mythology, having collected names such as the Bogeyman, the Dullahan, the Khokhan, the Buse, Mörkö, The Dunganga, The Abo Ragl Ma Shokla, Burned Man, Lake Man, Buback, Torbalan and too many others to mention. However, he bares a striking resemblance to Sandman's Morpheus, and may have been based off of him. Killed Victims * Kay * Freddie * Mouse * Boy Blue (Caused) * Mrs. Finch External Links Category:Great Power Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fables